Red Roses for Rosie
by Popcorn354
Summary: Rosie Cortland just got rejected by her crush who she has liked since 5th grade. Now being 13 and heart-broken, Rosie decides she should be done with love, until she begins to have some new feelings for her best friend's twin brother, Punchy.


Prolouge:

"_I've always's loved you Rosie…" He told me._

_I was stunned. My heart skipped a beat._

"_I like you too…" I whispered, smiling._

_He picked me up and we flew away together to a field of flowers, where we sat down on a bench. He picked up a Rose and Lavender and put them both behind my ear. I blushed and giggled._

"_Rose's for your name, Rosie, and Lavenders for your fur…" He told me._

_We leaned in closer to each other… I closed my eyes, my heart pounded… we touched. Kissed. It was wonderful… Magical… I had been kissed…_

"_Rosie…?" He asked once more._

"_Yes?" I giggled._

"_I'll never let you go…"_

_And we kissed once more._

Chapter 1:

That night I dreamed I kissed him. I dreamed he had told me he'd always liked me, and then swept me off my feet and taken me away to a wonderful place... Where I had been kissed, and told I was never to be let go.

Time to make that dream come true! I tried as hard as I could to hold still but it's so hard when HE was standing less than 100 feet away!

"Hold still Rosie!" My best friend Kiki laughed as she tried to help me with my Midnight Mascara, that I'd stolen from my mom, since I'd been feeling extra daring today. Daring enough to ask the boy I liked out.

Some blush, eyeliner, and pink lipstick.

"Okay, you look hot," exclaimed Kiki, showing me her Sephora mirror.

I loved it!

I looked over at the blue and white cat, who stood less then twenty feet from me.

"Okay... Go!" Kiki instructed.

I walked over, I was doing it! I would ask him out, and I'd have a date on Saturday night!

"Hi Tom!" I said sweetly trying to seem cute.

"Oh Uh... Hey Rosie!" He said to me, great! He knew my name! This was a start.

"Ok..." I thougt, "Try to keep it sweet and cool. Talk it

Up first!"

"So um... Nice game yesterday?" I asked him.

"Oh Uh... We lost..." He replied.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I tried to recover the awkward conversation.

"Dang!" I thought to my self.

"So..." I said slowly, "You got anything happening on Saturday night?"

"Nooooo..." He seemed to know what I was about to ask.

"You wanna do something?" I asked and smiled.

He coughed to cover up a laugh, "Um... Erm... No thank you Rosie..." He laughed, "By the way you've got lipstick on your teeth."

To embarrassed to respond I just sat there, speechless.

The bell rang.

"Oh... See you around um... Rosie..." He said wryly, and ran away.

Kiki ran over, "Rosie are you okay!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I stormed, and ran into the bathroom.

The dream, I had just had last night, had been shattered. Falling from heaven to the hell in my mind.

"Rosie!" Kiki called after me, "I'll talk to him!"

"NO!" I yelled from the stall, in pain from rejection,

"Rosie come out! Everything will be fine!" She comforted, "There are other cute boys you know!"

"No there aren't!" I sobbed, "You know what! I'm done with love! FOREVER."

"Rosie!"

That night at dinner the same usual questions were asked.

"So how was school today?" Asked my mom.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine..." Said my brother, bob.

Fine." I replied, and played with my untouched fish.

"Hon please stop playing with your food, your 13 for heaven's sake!" Pleaded my mother.

"I'm not hungry tonight," I answered, got up, and left.

I ripped open my drawer which once had held "Precious" items, hut now held junk. I took everything out of it. The picture I'd drawn in 5th grade, with me and Tom standing together. That old sheet of paper which had his name scribbled on it 1034 times. The there picture I'd drawn which showed our first kiss, some old love letters that I never sent. All his school pictures, and a love poem. I glared a it all. I tore the drawings appart and ripped the sheet with 1034 "Tom Aron"'s in cute fonts into a million tiny pieces. The school pictures, got mustaches and beards. I looked at the 7th grade picture, his perfect grin and his perfect eyes stared back at me. How can the same guy seem like an Angel one minute and the next, the Devil from Hell? I drew a mustache on it, opened my window, and watched it sore away like my dreams of ever being kissed by him. As for the love letters and poem, their words were washed away never to be found again, right down the drain.

I flopped down on my fluffy bed. I covered my face with my paws. I hated him. And most of all, I hated my self. Love was impossible!

"I'll be single my entire life!" The dreaded thought entered my mind.

And before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


End file.
